


Why the Hell Did You Do That?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sherlock's First Time, hate sex with sally donovan, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has first time hate sex with Sally when he thinks John doesn't want him. John is furious. Ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Hell Did You Do That?

“I can’t believe you slept with Sally Donovan!” John fumed. “She hates you! She calls you freak!”  
Sherlock refused to look at John as he stomped into 221B. His face was red and he was shivering. Normally John would remind to take off his wet clothes and make dinner but John was too upset.  
“It meant nothing,” mumbled Sherlock. “I didn’t think…”  
“Didn’t think what? That I would get angry that my supposedly asexual flatmate chooses to sleep with the one person in the world who despises more than anything? Instead of telling me? I care about you, Sherlock!”  
“I don’t understand how you are so offended, John. You are a heterosexual man with plenty of girlfriends. I am…not that.”  
“Heterosexual?” yelled John, his hands curling into fists. “What happened? Sherlock, tell me what happened right now!”  
“Why?”  
“Just shut up and tell me!”  
“That doesn’t make sense!”  
“John’s never going to like you like that,” murmured Sally, slipping up behind Sherlock, who jerked violently in response.  
“I refuse to dignify that statement with an answer,” snapped Sherlock.  
“That’s an answer,” smirked Sally.  
“If you were to leave my presence I would finish your case a lot faster.”  
“Poor John, he thinks his flatmate’s asexual. We all think he’s right.”  
“You don’t know anything about me.”  
“I’ve been solving cases with you for years. I know more about you than you think.”  
Sherlock pursed his lips and looked away.  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Are you that afraid of women?”  
Just like that, Sherlock’s mouth was on hers, enveloping her body in heat, making her knees go weak and her heart clamor. Sherlock pushed Sally’s back up against the wall roughly and removed his mouth from hers.  
“I’m not afraid,” Sherlock told her.  
“Stop,” said John.  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to hear anymore.”  
“You’re angry with me.”  
“YES!”  
“Did I do something?”  
“You fucked Sally! I always thought you were asexual, or you weren’t attracted to anyone or I don’t know! But I waited for you anyways! I wanted you! And the first time you ever sleep with anyone it’s Sally motherfucking Donovan?”  
Sherlock looked down. “I wanted you too,” he said softly. “I didn’t think you liked me like that.”  
“Idiot!” John seethed.  
“Can we erase the last forty eight hours?” asked Sherlock. “Start over?”  
John’s eyes slowly came to rest on Sherlock’s with a fondness he didn’t know he had in him.  
“We can try,” John said.  
“Deleted,” said Sherlock, getting up and striding over to John. “Forgotten forever. I’ll never do another case with Lestrade or his team again, if that’s what you want.”  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”  
“It wouldn’t be a problem for me,” said Sherlock. “After all, now I have you.”


End file.
